


Biting, Marking, Claiming

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad Ending, Biting, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a lot that Koujaku knows anymore, but he does know that Aoba is his. (Post bad end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting, Marking, Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> For the bites/bruises square on my kink bingo. Also kind of for Koujaku's birthday. (... happy birthday? lol.)

Koujaku sometimes thinks things were different, before, but his mind is too fuzzy to remember. All he knows is that now, he's trapped in a room that smells too much of himself. He tangles the iron chains around his limbs and squeezes until he bleeds; he spits at air and watches it land right next to the puddle of piss.

Sometimes water leaks from his eyes, and that adds to the smells too.

It's a terrible stench, but it's better than when those people come in with their buckets and clean things off. They try to clean him too, and he fights them, even after they gag him. Sometimes he manages to draw blood, manages to leave a lasting mark on their arms. It makes them smell slightly better, and that makes it worth it, even if he hates the taste of their blood on his tongue.

Those few moments when his hands are free, he uses his claws to shred anything within reach. His clothes, his skin, the flesh of the people who come into his space. He tries to wrap his hand around his own cock too, because he can't do it once he's chained up, and that makes the intruders more upset. Mostly though, they cuff his hands behind him and don't let him move freely.

Until--

Aoba comes to him one day, a scent so sweet that Koujaku can smell him from down the hall. He starts growling the closer Aoba comes; his mouth waters with desire. Koujaku begins struggling against his chains again, trying to get just that smallest bit closer.

It's even better when Aoba lets himself into Koujaku's space. Their scents start mixing almost immediately, and Koujaku lunges forward, wants to get a taste of it. Aoba is just out of reach though, and he shows his teeth when he says, "It's been a while, Koujaku."

The words mean nothing to Koujaku, but the sound of Aoba's voice sends another wave of desire through him. He keens loudly, leaves his mouth open and ready.

His opportunity comes when Aoba leans forward to untie the wraps around Koujaku's stomach: the moment he looks down, exposing his neck, Koujaku bites down on that beautiful flesh. Aoba cries out, but unlike all the others, he doesn't try to escape; he wraps his arms around Koujaku's back and presses their bodies close.

"Ah, Koujaku. You've missed me."

Koujaku loosens his hold when he realizes that Aoba isn't going to leave. It gives him the chance to lap at the wound, to suck up all the blood and to spread his spit across Aoba's skin. The fabric of his clothes get in the way, but Aoba tugs that loose too, and Koujaku bites down on his shoulder this time. His hips rock forward and his cock finds friction for the first time since he was put here. 

Aoba chuckles and pushes back against him. "Hmm, I see that you've missed me. It's fine, we can do this, Koujaku." He strips Koujaku of his clothes completely even while Koujaku continues to bite any piece of skin that comes near him.

There isn't much that Koujaku knows anymore, but of this he is certain: Aoba is his. Every bite and bruise on Aoba's skin will mark him as such to the whole world. His come, splattered on Aoba's face and hair, will warn others to keep away.

Koujaku snarls and bites down on Aoba's arm, and Aoba smiles and says, "I'm yours, I'm yours."


End file.
